


I'm flirting with you

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew flirts with Reyna<br/>Reyna flirts with Drew<br/>Reyna is bad at flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm flirting with you

"Hello, cutie." The Aphrodite girl smiled at Reyna. The girl twirled her finger in her hair. Her pink eyeliner was distracting. 

"Bye Barbie doll. I don't have time for games." Reyna glared. Piper had told her that one of her siblings had charmspeak. A girl with pink eyeliner.

"Chill ice queen. I'm flirting with you." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Um...." Reyna blushed.

"Speechless? Well I do do that to people. I'm Drew Tanaka."

"I....have to go." Reyna said as she walked away.

*********

"Reyna why is Drew smirking at you?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Reyna blushed.

"Are you dating her? Because I have the right to know." Piper said.

"What? No! I mean she flirted with me earlier but I wouldn't date someone I barely know." Reyna said.

"Well tonight at capture the flag, the Aphrodite cabin is going against the Apollo cabin. You should join our side. Maybe you'll be paired up with Drew." Piper smirked.

"I thought you were different from the other Aphrodite kids?" 

"Hush. Now what do you say." 

"Fine." Reyna sighed.

*******

Drew walked behind the Roman leader. 

Drew had seen hot girls but there was something about Reyna that made Drew go mad.

"You know, you have very neat eyes." Reyna said.

Ha.

"Oh mg Gods. Honey, are you flirting with me?" Drew giggled.

"Yeah? I guess. Yes, I'm flirting with you." Reyna said.

"Aw. That was so bad. Try again later and then we'll go out tomorrow night." Drew smirked.

"How about no but we can still go out." Reyna said.

"Deal." Drew placed her arm around the Roman. Reyna looked down at the ground. And she was blushing. How cute.


End file.
